


shared location

by alucioles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Both of them are Whipped, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, mention of mature stuffs, not-so-tooth-rotting fluff, they fall in love with each other pretty fast actually
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucioles/pseuds/alucioles
Summary: Wonwoo bukanlah seseorang yang sering dilimpahi segerbong keberuntungan dan bertemu dengan Mingyu pun termasuk dalam daftar kesialan yang terjadi di Minggu siangnya kala itu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	shared location

Awal pertemuan keduanya saat itu adalah _boarding lounge_ bandara Soetta yang luas dan terlihat seperti labirin tanpa ujung di tiap lorongnya. 

Tepatnya di terminal 3 domestik di hari Minggu.

Tidak sedikitpun terlintas di kepala Wonwoo kalau keadaan bandara akan begitu hektik, yang ia harapkan setelah melakukan _check-in_ dan pemeriksaan bagasi di lantai satu adalah untuk menikmati tigapuluh menit terakhir sebelum keberangkatannya dengan tenang sambil membaca buku berjudul _All The Light We Cannot See_ karya Anthony Doerr yang ia beli secara acak di Periplus PIM dan mendengarkan samar suara pesawat udara yang baru keluar dari landasan pacu. Namun sayang sekali, yang ia dapatkan rupanya berbanding terbalik dengan semua hal yang telah tersusun rapi di kepalanya.

Wonwoo memilih duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu yang menghadap ke arah jendela, tidak berharap apa-apa sebenarnya, hatinya sudah total kecewa saat melihat bandara Soetta ternyata tidak lebih baik dari mall Jakarta tiap malam minggu. Yah, mau tidak mau Wonwoo tetap harus menelan segala jenis kekecewaan karena bagaimanapun juga bandara ini bukan milik nenek moyangnya sehingga tidak peduli sebesar apapun rasa kesal yang memukul hatinya, ia tidak bisa mengeluh. 

Mungkin dirinya masih mencoba untuk menjadi pribadi yang selalu bersyukur hingga ia merasa (sedikit) berterima kasih pada keramaiaan bandara yang membuat kepalanya ikut pusing mendengarkan suara bising dari kiri-kanan, kini Wonwoo termotivasi untuk bekerja lebih giat dan menjadi kaya raya secepat mungkin agar dapat membeli pesawat pribadi supaya dirinya tidak perlu lagi menunggu di tengah lautan manusia dan ribuan barang bawaan yang menghalangi jalannya.

Lalu kesialan lain yang didapatkan Wonwoo adalah dirinya yang duduk di antara dua pria dewasa yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sisi kanannya terdapat bapak yang rentang usianya sekitar 40 sampai 50an dengan pakaian polo berwarna putih dan celana khaki, jejeran batu akik mencolok yang terpasang di tiap jari bapak itu juga membuat mata Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti melirik. 

Lalu ada pula pemuda lainnya di sisi kiri yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari bapak barusan, Wonwoo berani menebak kalau orang yang saat ini sedang bercengkrama dengan lawan bicaranya lewat telepon itu mungkin sepantaran dengan Wonwoo, melihat bagaimana cara berpakaian pemuda itu yang serba hitam seperti sedang ingin melayat sanak saudara yang meninggal dan cara bicara menggunakan _gue-lo_ serta gestur tubuh yang dilakukan pun seperti menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah pengusaha sukses di awal umur 30an yang memiliki minimal tujuh angka nol di slip gaji bulanannya.

_“Your attention please, passengers of Garuda Indonesia on flight number GA805 to Denpasar, please boarding from door 10. Thank you.”_

Mata Wonwoo melirik ke arah boarding pass yang ia genggam erat sedari tadi, G-A-8-0-5, ejanya dalam hati, menunggu pengumuman dalam bahasa Indonesia untuk memastikan kalau yang dipanggil saat ini memang benar nomor keberangkatannya.

_“Perhatian, para penumpang pesawat Garuda Indonesia dengan nomor penerbangan GA805 tujuan Denpasar dipersilahkan naik ke pesawat udara melalui pintu 10.”_

_Oke. Ini flight gue._

Dan saat Wonwoo berdiri bersamaan dengan pemuda yang duduk di samping kirinya, lagi-lagi tidak ada sedikitpun sekelebat pikiran yang lewat kalau ia akan berada dalam satu penerbangan dan bahkan duduk berdampingan di kursi penumpang pesawat yang telah siap terbang.

**//**

Wonwoo selalu (hampir tidak pernah absen bahkan) memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela tiap ia berpergian dengan transportasi apapun, entah itu mobil, bus, pesawat udara, atau bahkan kapal laut, sudah seperti sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya dapat melihat kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang, air laut yang bergerak tenang, dan awan putih yang membentuk gumpalan seperti bola-bola kapas, pemandangan-pemandangan seperti itu memang memiliki tempat sendiri di hati Wonwoo yang membuatnya terus rindu akan cerita berpetualang. Sama dengan kondisinya saat ini yang duduk di kursi deret ketujuh bagian K yang dekat dengan jendela, matanya pun masih tetap mengerjap takjub seolah ini adalah penerbangan pertamanya, namun yang patut disayangkan adalah kehadiran seseorang yang sedang duduk manis di kursi sebelah kirinya dan berakhir membuat Wonwoo tidak dapat menikmati langit biru siang ini dengan hati yang tenang.

“Tadi di lounge kita duduk sebelahan ngga sih?”

Demi Tuhan, baru saja Wonwoo berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri untuk mendengarkan petuah yang Ibunya berikan saat ia masih berada di bangku Sekolah Dasar (sekitar 26 tahun lalu kalau Wonwoo tidak salah hitung) soal tidak bicara dengan orang asing yang tidak ia kenal.

“Oh, ya? Ngga inget. Haha.”

 _Selamat Wonwoo, pasti orang ini lagi ngetawain lo dalam hati denger jawaban bodoh lo._ Mungkin begitulah isi otak Wonwoo saat ini yang tidak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri. 

Didasari oleh sikap sopan santun yang selalu guru budi pekertinya ajarkan saat SD dulu, Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk memindahkan pandangan dari langit biru penuh awan putih ke penumpang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan, sial, pemuda itu terlihat begitu tampan saat sedang tersenyum, Wonwoo harus jujur soal itu.

“Yep, gue yakin lo orang kacamataan yang alisnya nukik selama setengah jam nungguin waktu _departure_.” Saat pemuda itu tertawa, Wonwoo dapat melihat dua gigi taring yang terlihat kontras di deretan giginya yang rapi. “Gue liat juga kok lo sempet ngelirik gue sinis banget pas gue ngangkat telepon dari temen.”

Wonwoo ingin membuka pintu darurat dan melakukan _sky diving_ dadakan saja sekarang. Rasa malu menjalar ke setiap bagian tubuhnya hingga ia yakin saat ini telinganya pasti sudah sewarna dengan jaket merah yang sedang ia kenakan.

“Ngga, gue ngga kesel kok tadi.” Konfirmasi Wonwoo sambil memberi senyuman kecil penuh paksaan, terlihat usaha payahnya dalam mengurangi kontak mata dengan sang lawan bicara. “Tapi gue emang nganalisis lo dari atas sampe bawah. Tapi! Tapi, tapi maksudnya bukan _I got attracted to you sexually_ gitu. _No. Never. My minds are perfectly clean and I’m not a pervert, okay?_ Gue cuma waspada aja, yah, buat mastiin kalo lo duduk di sebelah gue bukan karena mau ngerampok tapi emang karena gaada kursi lain.”

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk paham, ia kemudian menutup case iPad dalam pangkuannya (yang Wonwoo tahu, itu jenis keluaran terbaru dan harganya hampir sama dengan motor adiknya) lalu memberikan seluruh atensi pada Wonwoo tanpa ada aba-aba. Hei, bagaimanapun juga Wonwoo tetap manusia yang memiliki nafsu birahi, dilihat sebegitu intens oleh pemuda tampan pun dapat membuat isi kepalanya membunyikan alarm bahaya.

“Terus, menurut _analisis_ lo, gue orangnya gimana?”

“Muda. Seumuran sama gue, mungkin.”

_“I’m 31.”_

“Oh, lebih tua gue berarti. Gue umur 32 sekarang.”

“Beda setaun, ya. Terus apa lagi?”

_“You look like someone who … make a lot of money.”_

Dan lagi pemuda itu tertawa kecil, “Kenapa?”

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah, “Halo, Pak? Sepatu yang lo pake ini jenis _Air Jordan_ , loh. Jam tangan lo? _Apple Watch_ entah series berapa tapi diliat dari strapnya pasti ini yang _Nike plus_. Tentengan lo _iPhone 12_ sama _iPad Pro_ , dan waktu lo tadi jalan di lorong mau ke _gate_ 10 juga berasa kaya lagi di _runaway_ , nyadar ngga?” 

“Ngga.” Hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban dan Wonwoo benar-benar hampir gila mendengarnya. Tak berselang lama pemuda itu kembali angkat bicara. “ _But let me make it clear_ , karena sekarang lo bikin gue keliatan kaya tukang pamer bandara yang sok sibuk.”

Dengusan sebal pun keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. “Oke, _whatever makes you sleep at night._ ”

“Sepatu ini pinjem temen karena gue cuma punya sandal sama slip-on, dan itu ngga cocok buat perjalanan jauh. Jam? Series lama kok ini, gue ganti strap doang, lagian jam kaya gini kayanya ngga spesial banget, ini bukan merk _Mont Blanc_ atau _Rolex_ juga. Kalo HP ini bekas Abang gue sih, terus iPadnya dikasih kantor. Untuk cara gue jalan, gue ngga bisa kasih klarifikasi sih karena ya … udah kebiasaan, mungkin.” Respon yang bisa diberikan Wonwoo hanyalah alis yang terangkat dan mulut berbentuk huruf O kecil, sedikit banyak dirinya kembali merasa malu karena telah menilai orang asing itu dengan sebelah mata. “ _But if I could brag about myself, yes, I do make a lot of money, I just don’t really like spending it on something unnecessary._ ”

“Kerjaan lo apa emang kalo gue boleh tau?” Akhirnya pertanyaan yang telah mengantri lama dalam pikiran Wonwoo pun keluar juga.

“Kalo gitu sekalian kenalan deh.” Ucap sang pemuda sembari mengulurkan tangannya. “Gue Mingyu, kerja sehari-hari jadi konsultan perencana di biro arsitek deket-deket Ashta distrik delapan SCBD. Kalo elo? Ke Bali juga ngapain?” Wonwoo pun membalas jabatan tangan tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil, merasa ciut seketika tanpa sebab yang jelas namun ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona senang di wajahnya saat merasakan hangat kulit Mingyu yang tersalur lewat tangannya. “Panggil aja Wonwoo. Gue _Business Analyst_ di perusahaan swasta daerah Lebak Bulus. Sekarang ke Bali karena … _no reasons_ , gue suka traveling dan mikir kalo Bali bisa jadi destinasi bagus buat ngilangin penat. Lo ke Bali buat liburan juga?”

Mingyu menggeleng lalu mengangkat iPad yang ia pegang sambil mengedikkan bahunya, “Ada projek villa dari klien, gue disuruh _survey_ langsung. _For two weeks._ ” Dan entah kenapa Wonwoo terus merasa penasaran dengan Mingyu dan segala sesuatu tentang pemuda itu. 

Apa Mingyu memang sering ke Bali? Apa pemuda itu tidak lelah harus menjadi budak korporat tanpa tanggal merah? Apa iPad dari kantor itu diberikan secara cuma-cuma atau suatu saat harus dikembalikan? Apa pemuda itu sudah menikah atau punya anak mungkin? Namun Wonwoo menahan dirinya, mencoba menenangkan isi kepalanya yang ribut memilih pertanyaan bagus untuk ditanyakan. 

“Oh iya, tadi di lounge gue sempet nebak juga slip gaji lo ada berapa angka nol.” 

_Bego. Goblok. Pertanyaan aneh. Wonwoo tolol. Dari sekian pertanyaan bodoh yang disusun dalam kepala, kenapa justru pertanyaan paling bodoh yang harus keluar dari mulutnya saat ini?_

Alis Mingyu terangkat dan kepalanya dimiringkan, terlihat begitu atraktif dan lucu di saat yang bersamaan. “Berapa tebakan lo?” tanyanya, masih dengan suara yang menyerupai kain sutera (oke, mungkin agak hiperbolis tapi Wonwoo berani sumpah suara Mingyu memang benar-benar selembut itu). Wonwoo lalu menjawab tanpa ragu, “Tujuh.”

Anggukan dari Mingyu dan gumaman _ngga salah kok_ yang saru dengan suara mesin pesawat membuat Wonwoo merasa seperti telah berhasil menyelesaikan satu kolom teka-teki silang di koran minggu pagi yang biasa ia baca. “Ngga nentu juga, sih, sebenernya.” Lanjut Mingyu, “tapi lumayan lah buat hidup di ibukota. _By the way_ , Ini kali pertama lo main ke Bali?” 

“Kalo waktu _study tour_ SD sama SMA boleh diitung, berarti udah tiga kali gue ke Bali. Gue sebenernya suka jalan, tapi kalo ke luar pulau tuh mikir seribu kali dulu, apalagi gue gaada saudara di sana.”

Dan saat Mingyu kembali tertawa, Wonwoo ingin sekali menulis di sudut paling kecil otaknya kalau salah satu penyebab ia tiba-tiba mencoret nama Mingyu dari daftar kesialannya hari ini dan berakhir bisa nyaman duduk bersebelahan dengan orang asing adalah karena tawa Mingyu menularkan banyak hormon serotonin bagi tubuhnya.

“Oh iya, kalo elo gimana, Gyu? Keliatannya udah ngga asing lagi ya sama pulau ini?”

“Gue kayanya lebih sering ke Bali daripada bolak balik Sudirman-Kuningan, deh.” _Bener-bener budak ini mah, tapi duitnya banyak sih … pantesan oke-oke aja disuruh keliling Indonesia._ Lagi dan lagi pikiran Wonwoo ribut sendiri saat Mingyu berbicara. 

“Gue juga ada rumah di Bali, daerah Canggu. Lo mau mampir kapan-kapan? Sekalian gue temenin keliling waktu gue free.”

Jelas Wonwoo tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak penawaran yang tidak mungkin datang dua kali.

**//**

Perjanjian pertama mereka jatuh di hari ketiga Wonwoo menetap di Seminyak.

Pemuda berkacamata itu telah menghabiskan dua hari dengan berkeliling sekitar hotelnya yang berada tidak jauh dari pantai Legian dan Kuta, sebenarnya ia hanya mengikuti saran dari salah satu pasangan suami-istri di kantornya yang juga sempat liburan ke Bali dua minggu lalu untuk bulan madu.

Iya, Wonwoo paham betul kalau keputusannya bertanya perihal rekomendasi tempat menginap di Bali pada pasangan baru menikah adalah sebuah kesalahan besar karena jelas sekali dari semua nama resort dan hotel yang diberikan, tidak ada satupun yang cocok untuk seorang solo traveler seperti dirinya. Namun karena sang pasangan itu juga merupakan karyawan bagian divisi yang dikepalai Wonwoo, mereka pun akhirnya benar-benar menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk membantu mencari penginapan yang sesuai dengan selera atasannya itu. 

Dan hari ini, ia keluar dari kamar hotelnya dengan suasana hati riang sambil berjalan santai menuju lobi setelah bertukar lokasi dengan Mingyu yang katanya sedang berada tidak jauh dari kawasan Wonwoo.

Oh, ya, setelah berbincang lama di pesawat sambil membahas banyak hal mulai dari lika-liku pekerjaan Mingyu yang terlihat begitu menguras tenaga hingga meruncing ke pembahasan tentang bagaimana Wonwoo merasa berat badannya bisa naik dalam waktu singkat semenjak ia dipindah tugaskan ke kantor cabang Lebak Bulus karena di sana banyak makanan lezat tersebar di mana-mana. Obrolan seru mereka pun berlanjut selama 1 jam 55 menit lama penerbangan dari Soetta menuju Ngurah Rai, saat pesawat telah melakukan _landing_ dengan aman juga keduanya berakhir berjalan berdampingan sembari turun dari pesawat dan melewati lorong penuh kaca menuju tempat pengambilan bagasi lalu dengan kompak berdiri sebelahan untuk menunggu koper yang mereka bawa.

“Tadi gue ‘kan udah ngasih nomor, ya.” Mingyu yang kopernya keluar lebih dulu kembali memecahkan keheningan, sepertinya ia sudah harus pergi sekarang melihat bagaimana ponselnya terus bergetar dan raut wajah Mingyu terlihat tidak senang. _Wonwoo bukan percaya diri atau apa, namun memang dahi Mingyu terlihat berkerut dan air mukanya berubah serius setelah memeriksa isi ponsel._ “Nanti gue bakal telepon lo duluan kalo gue free, sekarang gue udah dijemput supir jadi gabisa nungguin lo ngambil koper, gapapa ‘kan?”

 _Ya jelas tidak apa-apa, memang Wonwoo terlihat seperti anak yang tidak pernah pergi sendirian sebelumnya, ya?_ Namun Wonwoo menahan gerutuannya dalam hati, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk curhat pada orang yang sedang buru-buru, ia harus sadar akan hal itu. “Gapapa banget, ini juga gue masih mau makan kok, lo duluan aja.” Dan yang Mingyu lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengusap bagian atas kepala Wonwoo sambil tersenyum begitu hangat. _"Okay, I’ll catch you later. Have fun with your holiday, Won.”_

Jujur, Wonwoo masih ingat sensasi tangan besar Mingyu yang mengacak surai kecokelatannya sejak tiga hari lalu hingga saat ini sampai membuat hatinya terus berdebar penuh semangat menunggu kedatangan sang teman-duduk-di-pesawat itu. 

Lima menit lalu, Mingyu baru memberi informasi lewat pesan singkat kalau pemuda itu membawa mobil HR-V warna hitam metallic dengan plat DK 406 TY dan dirinya sudah dekat dengan posisi Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang berdiam diri di toko baju brand _Polo Ralph Lauren_ yang berada tepat di depan penginapannya. (Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa Wonwoo memilih untuk menunggu di dalam toko, ia hanya bingung harus mencari tempat berteduh lain akibat dari kondisi lobi hotel sedang tidak kondusif karena ada rombongan bule yang datang dengan papan seluncur besar mereka.)

Tepat saat matanya memindai sebuah lemari berisi kemeja yang menarik perhatiannya, suara dering ponsel meruntuhkan fokusnya, tanpa babibu ia segera mengangkat panggilan masuk dari kontak bernama ‘Mingyu Pesawat’. “Halo?” Wonwoo mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari toko lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari mobil sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang disebut Mingyu di pesan tadi.

“Ohh, lo belom nyampe?” Barulah Wonwoo berhenti menoleh setelah mendengar balasan dari seberang telepon. “Minimart? Gue ngga inget ada toko itu daerah sini … Ryoshi apalagi, Gyu … Iya, iya, gue udah di pinggir jalan kok. Oke, ati-ati.”

Wonwoo kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana lalu mulai menggumamkan berbagai lagu yang ia hafal sembari menunggu Mingyu yang sudah berada di Jalan Raya Seminyak. Sebenarnya percuma saja pemuda sibuk itu menyebutkan segala macam jalan dan tempat yang ada karena itu hanya masuk ke telinga kanan Wonwoo dan langsung keluar lewat telinga kiri saking payahnya ia dalam mengingat sesuatu.

Persis seperti yang Mingyu bilang di telepon, pemuda itu sudah berada dekat sekali dengan Wonwoo sehingga saat ada mobil berwarna hitam yang berhenti di hadapan Wonwoo, ia yakin bukan main kalau itu adalah mobil Mingyu. Beruntungnya Wonwoo tidak salah, saat pintu itu dibuka, yang ia temukan adalah Mingyu dengan pakaian kasual; kaos putih lengan pendek yang diberi cardigan biru dongker dengan celana kain berwarna krem dan sepatu selop putih. 

“ _Sorry_ ya gue suruh buru-buru masuk, jalannya _one way_ , kalo gue lama pasti macet ntar di belakang.” Mingyu membuka percakapan sembari kembali menjalankan mobilnya, Wonwoo hanya berdengung mengiyakan, masih sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman dan menikmati aroma kayu dan citrus segar yang menguar dalam seisi mobil.

“Tadi gue abis dari BW, makan sama klien, terus gue inget kalo hotel lo di Seminyak, cuma lima menit loh dari tempat gue tadi.” Mingyu bercerita sambil terus fokus dengan jalanan dan suara GPS yang sesekali ribut memberi arahan. Wonwoo pun merespon dengan nada yang tak kalah semangat, biasanya ia tidak terlalu suka harus traveling dengan orang lain (bahkan orang baru yang ia kenal di pesawat) namun entah kenapa Mingyu seolah masuk ke daftar pengecualian. Pemuda itu terlalu asik dan menarik untuk diacuhkan begitu saja. 

“BW apaan emang? Gue tuh dari kemaren cuma ke pantai apa ya yang ada di luar gang ini … duh, lupa, tapi banyak _beach club_ sama resto gitu di pinggirannya.” Mingyu ikut berpikir saat melihat Wonwoo mengeluarkan raut bingung sebelum akhirnya menyebut hampir semua pantai sekitaran Seminyak yang pemuda itu ketahui. “Kuta? Petitenget? Legian? Double-six?”

“Nah iya, itu! Double-six! Gue mampir ke sana buat makan di La Plancha doang kemaren.”

“Beneran? Kirain lo udah banyak jalan. BW itu beachwalk, mall model lansekap yang viewnya langsung ke pantai gitu−”

“Eh, bentar nih, Gyu.” Potong Wonwoo sambil tertawa kecil. “Gue emang pernah bilang kalo gue tertarik sama arsitektur kemaren di pesawat, tapi bukan berarti gue paham … tadi lo nyebut-nyebut lansekap itu gue bingung jadi gabisa bayangin bentukan beachwalk kaya gimana.”

Mingyu kemudian tertawa lepas hingga tangannya ikut memukul setir yang terbalut kulit sintetis berwarna hitam pekat itu. “ _Sorry, sorry_ , itu mall banyak tamannya gitu deh terus konsep bangunannya lebih terbuka juga, jadi ngga selalu dibatasi pintu masuk sama pintu keluar gitu. Kalo lo mau, gue bisa ajak mampir, tapi ya itu mall sih, lo juga sering liat mall di Jakarta ‘kan, lebih banyak lagi, ntar eneg sendiri.” Walau tidak sepenuhnya bisa membayangkan bagaimana bentuk dan tampak mall yang dideskripsikan oleh Mingyu, paling tidak Wonwoo tahu kalau bisa dipastikan bangunan itu akan tampak hijau, entah dari sisi mana yang pasti Wonwoo hanya bisa memvisualisasikan itu saja dalam otaknya. “Gapapa, walaupun mall tapi pasti suasananya beda sama Jakarta jadi gue bakal seneng kalo lo ngajak ke sana.”

“Oke, _noted._ ”

“Kita kemana sekarang?”

Tanpa banyak cakap, tiba-tiba Mingyu telah membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri menuju area parkiran gersang tanpa ada restoran, toko, atau tempat menarik di sekitarnya. “Gausah panik gitu, ini emang tempat parkir doang, kalo mau ke tokonya harus nyebrang dulu di depan.” Dan saat Wonwoo melirik cara Mingyu parkir dengan satu tangan dan sesekali menatap refleksi spion tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang, perasaan aneh tiba-tiba datang menghinggapi sekujur tubuhnya. Mingyu terlihat keren. Itu yang lewat di kepala Wonwoo.

“Oke, berhubung Bali panasnya lagi ngga ngotak, gue mau ngajak lo makan gelato. Lo ngga ada alergi sama _dairy product_ , ‘kan?” begitu mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu, Wonwoo sontak menggeleng cepat dan senyuman pun sudah tidak bisa ia sembunyikan, ia bukan seseorang yang tergila-gila dengan es krim atau sejenisnya, namun entah kenapa ide untuk menghabiskan siang hari di Bali dengan makan gelato bersama Mingyu terdengar begitu menyenangkan di telinga Wonwoo.

Keduanya turun dari mobil lalu berjalan ke pintu luar tempat parkir dan menyebrangi jalanan yang tidak terlalu lebar untuk bisa sampai ke pintu masuk rumah gelato dengan plang besar di bagian depan bangunan bertuliskan Gusto itu, “Lo pake _cone_ atau _cup_? Gue saranin _cup_ sih, kalo _cone_ ntar yakin banget pasti ribet waktu meleleh.” Ujar Mingyu sembari menunjukkan perbedaan ukuran _cup_ kecil, sedang, dan besar. Karena Wonwoo pun baru pertama kali ke tempat ini, maka pemuda itu menaruh kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada Mingyu dan memilih _cup_ ukuran terkecil dengan kebebasan memilih dua rasa gelato yang tersedia.

“Mbak, _mascarpone_ sama _mint choco_ , ya.”

Mendengar pesanan Mingyu sontak membuat mata Wonwoo membulat tanpa disadari. “ _Worst combination EVER. Cheese, choco and mint? You have such a terrible taste_ , Gyu.” Ucap Wonwoo sembari melihat-lihat tiap menu gelato yang di pajang dalam lemari pendingin sebelum kemudian mengucapkan pesanannya saat Mingyu sedang mengambil es krimnya. “Saya _pistachio_ sama _almond brittle_ , ya, mbak.” 

“Gue seringgg banget denger orang ngomong gitu,” kata Mingyu sambil menunggu Wonwoo selesai mengambil pesanannya lalu menuntun pemuda yang lebih tua untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di bagian dalam bangunan namun mengarah langsung ke jendela besar yang menunjukkan pemandangan outdoor. “padahal nih, dua rasa ini tuh kombinasinya unik banget. Kejunya manis gurih terus _mint choco_ nya seger.”

Wonwoo yang awalnya hanya mendengus tidak percaya akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa penuh nada jenaka. “Gue yakin lo pasti sering dikatain _itu makan es krim apa odol._ ” Mingyu mengangguk semangat kala mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. "Bener! Persis banget! Hampir tiap orang yang tahu gue suka _mint choco_ pasti bilang kaya gitu padahal ‘kan semua rasa punya titik menariknya masing-masing.” 

“Iya, bener.”

“Bener, ‘kan! Lo juga setuju sama _statement_ gue, 'kan!”

“Pengecualian buat _mint choco_.”

Tawa keduanya menggema dalam ruangan tertutup dengan interior yang didominasi warna oranye dan cokelat tua itu. “Sialan lo. Eh, iya, lo tau ngga kalo dari sini kita lurus terus ngikutin jalan, ntar bisa nyampe Canggu, loh. Rumah gue.” Mingyu berucap dengan riang lalu kembali menyuapkan satu sendok penuh es krim berwarna putih gading dengan aroma keju dan susu yang cukup menyengat.

“Kapan lo mau ngajak gue ke rumah lo?” Wonwoo bertanya dengan raut wajah paling datar yang ia punya dan itu membuat Mingyu nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri.

“Agresif banget, Won.” 

Barulah Wonwoo menyadari maksud perkataannya barusan saat melihat Mingyu tersenyum miring dan sibuk mengaduk lelehan gelato yang berkumpul di bagian bawah _cup_ nya. “Anjing, bukan gitu, ‘kan lo yang ngajakin sendiri waktu itu.” Sanggah Wonwoo dengan nada panik yang ketara. “Santai, santai, gue paham kok.” Lagi-lagi pemuda yang berusia setahun lebih muda itu tertawa. “Gue dikasih _free_ seminggu ini sih karena klien udah _approve_ sama tahap pertama jadi baru ngurusin kerjaan lagi mingdep, lo disini sampe kapan?”

Wonwoo menyendokkan sesendok _almond brittle_ yang memiliki rasa yang kuat namun tetap memanjakan lidahnya yang tidak terlalu menyukai hal yang terlalu manis. “Selasa gue balik. Kalo lo ngga keberatan, jadi _tour guide_ gue mau, ngga? Gue beneran ngga nyiapin list tempat buat dikunjungin. Ke sini cuma modal dompet sama koper doang.” Ucap Wonwoo jujur, ia lalu menunggu respon dari Mingyu yang saat ini sedang mengeluarkan suara ‘hmm’ panjang sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit. 

“ _Call!_ Gue rasa gue berbakat jadi _tour guide._ ” Jawab Mingyu dengan senyuman lebar yang sudah sering Wonwoo lihat sejak keduanya bertemu di pesawat, tiba-tiba dalam hati Wonwoo bertanya, apa Mingyu memang seramah ini ke orang asing? Karena sejujurnya, Wonwoo tidak melulu bersikap murah hati dan mengiyakan ajakan orang lain. Ia selalu bersikap tertutup dan waspada tiap bertemu dengan orang baru, namun anehnya seluruh sifat itu meluap entah kemana saat ia berbincang dengan Mingyu, mereka terasa seperti teman kecil yang baru bertemu lagi setelah terpisah selama 20 tahun.

“Iya, mirip _tour guide_ bus taman safari.”

Mingyu kembali mengeluarkan tawa kecil hingga membuat Wonwoo yakin kalau di poin ini ia sudah bisa hafal dengan kebiasaan pemuda itu saat tertawa; taringnya akan terlihat dengan jelas dan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah HA-HA-HA yang memekakkan telinga namun lebih mirip cekikikan kecil yang kadang terdengar lebih nyaring dari suara asli Mingyu saat ia berbicara.

“Lo emang hobi ketawa ya, Gyu?” Wonwoo angkat suara lagi saat es krimnya yang kaya akan rasa kacang telah ludes ia makan. Gelengan yang didapat dari sang lawan bicara sebagai jawaban membuat mata Wonwoo memicing secara spontan. “Boong banget, lo ketawa mulu tiap gue ngomong, tuh.”

“Soalnya lo lucu, Won.”

“Aneh, padahal lawakan gue itu pernah dinobatin jadi lawakan tergaring waktu gue kuliah dulu. Lucu darimananya coba.”

“ _Lo_ -nya yang lucu.”

**//**

Jika Wonwoo harus merangkum perjalanan mereka selama dua hari terakhir, bisa dipastikan kalau tujuan keduanya tidak jauh dari pantai atau sawah sekitaran Badung dan Denpasar karena memang Wonwoo yang meminta untuk menyimpan perjalanan jauh pada hari-hari menuju kepulangannya sehingga Mingyu hanya mengajaknya mampir ke banyak _beach club_ dan bar yang tersebar nyaris di setiap jalanan.

Ia juga sudah mampir ke mall yang Mingyu sebut memiliki konsep lansekap unik pada bangunannya. Beachwalk yang menghadap langsung ke pantai Kuta. Mereka menghabiskan sore sembari makan daging panggang di Raa-cha dan menikmati senja dari tempat mereka duduk kala itu. Melihat matahari tenggelam sudah sering Wonwoo lakukan sepanjang hidupnya tiap ia pulang lebih cepat dari jam kerja kantornya, ia pasti akan melihat lembayung jingga yang menemaninya menikmati kemacetan Jakarta.

Senja bukanlah suatu hal yang baru bagi Wonwoo tapi melihat bagaimana matahari menghilangkan jejaknya secara perlahan langsung di depan mata ternyata tetap memberi kesan mendalam di hati Wonwoo. Seringkali ia menyesali perihal mengapa baru sekarang ia pergi ke pulau ini, namun terkadang otaknya akan kembali berpikir kalau salah satu hal pendukung yang membuat Bali terasa jauh lebih menarik adalah karena kehadiran Mingyu juga.

Mingyu yang mengajaknya ke berbagai destinasi menarik, Mingyu yang mengenalkan nasi campur Bali dan ayam betutu yang memiliki rasa rempah yang begitu khas, Mingyu yang mengajari bahasa Bali dasar seperti ucapan selamat pagi dan terima kasih, Mingyu yang mengenalinya pada tiap jalan yang mereka lewati, Mingyu yang rela menyetir keluar-masuk tol Bali Mandara hingga saldo e-tollnya habis hanya untuk menurutinya yang ingin _mengejar matahari_ , Mingyu yang selalu bersedia mengantar kesana-kemari tanpa ada sedikitpun keluhan, Mingyu yang mudah sekali tertawa pada tiap omongan yang dilontarkannya, Mingyu yang ini, Mingyu yang itu. Wonwoo kini menyadari kalau liburannya kali ini tidak akan sama bila tidak ada Mingyu yang selalu baik padanya.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di rumah Mingyu setelah kemarin menghabiskan malam di Finns untuk menegak minuman _signature_ dari salah satu _beach club_ yang namanya sering disebut oleh banyak wisatawan itu. Dan ya, Wonwoo berakhir mabuk dan Mingyu (yang ternyata memiliki toleransi alkohol yang cukup tinggi) memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari bar yang selalu ramai pengunjung itu agar dirinya dan Wonwoo bisa segera istirahat.

“Won, sarapan dulu nih.” Seru Mingyu dari arah dapur pada Wonwoo yang masih sibuk bermain ponsel di ruang tamu sambil memeluk bantal yang ia bawa dari kamar tamu Mingyu. 

Setelah lima menit melakukan peregangan pada punggung dan lehernya, Wonwoo baru beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju area ruang makan dan dapur yang hanya diberi sekat pemisah dari rotan. _Mau bikin konsep ruang komunal nonjol di rumah ini walaupun gue tinggal sendirian_ , itu kata Mingyu saat Wonwoo bertanya soal tatanan interior yang ada di rumah bernuansa abu tua itu. 

Selama tiga hari menghabiskan waktu bersama Mingyu, sepertinya Wonwoo bisa dengan percaya diri mengatakan kalau dirinya mulai mengenal pemuda tinggi itu lebih dalam. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, lulus sarjana di Indonesia lalu mengambil magister di Australia, seorang arsitek yang saat ini memfokuskan diri di bagian konsultan perencana, lebih memilih menyalurkan stress lewat olahraga dibanding berbelanja, sesekali memasak dan membuat kue atau camilan manis bila ada waktu senggang, sibuk bekerja selama sepuluh tahun terakhir hingga tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan. Ya, Mingyu berkata kalau terakhir kali ia pacaran adalah di umur 22 dan kini dirinya lebih suka menyalurkan hasrat seksual lewat _one night stand_ atau mencari _fwb_ yang paham batasan.

Oke, kembali ke dapur Mingyu yang penuh dengan ornamen kayu berwarna cokelat tua, Wonwoo menemukan dirinya kembali kagum dengan peletakan _kitchen set_ berbentuk L dan rak serta lemari piring yang tertata begitu rapih. Pemuda itu benar-benar maniak kebersihan, Wonwoo bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. 

“Lo masak apa, Gyu? Kok gaada baunya?”

“Manggang bagel doang, tadi mau bikin nasgor tapi tangan gue pegel jadi bikin yang gampang aja.” Mingyu menunjuk ke arah ovennya yang saat ini menunjukkan hitungan mundur untuk 5 menit ke depan. “Nanti makannya pake _cream cheese_ terus dikasih buah beri kering gitu, gue liat resep di google sih. Mirip menu _dunkin donuts_ tapi gatau enak apa kaga.”

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu duduk di pantry yang menyediakan empat kursi berleher panjang yang berjejer. _“You look hot in apron.”_ Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba setelah puas mengamati punggung lebar Mingyu dari belakang. “Punggung lo enak buat dipeluk, ngga?” lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengucapkan kalimat racauan yang membuat Mingyu langsung menoleh dengan raut wajah bingung, berpikir kalau Wonwoo belum sadar sepenuhnya dari sisa mabuk kemarin. 

“Gue ngga mabuk!” Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan Mingyu yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran, Wonwoo sontak mengelak sambil menggeleng tiga kali. “Gue suka aja liat lo nyiapin sarapan pagi-pagi, _such a husband material,_ pasti yang jadi pasangan lo nanti beruntung banget.”

Bibir Mingyu membentuk lengkungan ke atas lalu mendekati Wonwoo dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja pantry. “ _Husband?_ Pacar aja gue ngga punya.”

Wonwoo hanya berdecak sebal sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Mingyu yang berada terlalu dekat di hadapannya. _"It’s not like you will stay single forever,_ Pak. _And, don’t you look at me like that.”_

"Kenapa?”

“Kenapa apa?” tanya Wonwoo balik dan kembali matanya bertemu dengan dua iris hitam legam Mingyu yang selalu memancarkan aura hangat dan teduh. Mingyu memasang senyum tipis lalu memiringkan kepalanya mengikuti Wonwoo. “Emang kenapa kalo gue ngeliatin lo kaya gini?”

Otak Wonwoo yang biasanya dapat berpikir dan bertindak dengan cepat seolah kehilangan kemampuannya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan selain ikut mengeluarkan senyuman kecil dan mengangkat wajahnya agar sejajar dengan Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya.

_“I might kiss you, for real.”_

Ya, kinerja otak Wonwoo benar-benar sudah rusak total.

_“Do it then.”_

_“Do what− wait, what?”_

Mingyu yang terlebih dahulu memajukan kepalanya, mengikis jarak antara keduanya dan memaut bibir tipis Wonwoo tanpa ada aba-aba, tangannya bergerak ke arah belakang kepala Wonwoo saat merasakan sang lawan pun membalas tiap lumatan yang diberikan hingga menciptakan rasa ketagihan yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh mereka berdua. Wonwoo menutup matanya dan membiarkan ritme permainan mereka dikuasai Mingyu, ia menikmati setiap pautan demi pautan yang Mingyu berikan, mengabaikan sepenuhnya suara dentingan oven yang memberi tanda kalau bagel mereka telah matang. 

_Kiss full of color makes me wonder where you’ve always been._

Keduanya sibuk tenggelam dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, entah itu telah dimulai sejak kapan.

**//**

Pagi ini Mingyu datang ke hotel penginapan Wonwoo lebih awal, mereka berencana melakukan perjalanan yang menyita waktu hampir satu jam untuk menikmati pemandangan lain dari pulau Bali. Gianyar, daerah yang belum pernah Wonwoo dengar, Mingyu berkata kalau itu adalah salah satu nama kabupaten yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Tujuan paling awal yang Mingyu persiapkan adalah Kintamani, namun ia segera mengubah rencananya saat Wonwoo berkata kalau pemuda itu tidak tahan dingin dan lebih memilih _tanning_ di pantai daripada harus menggigil, walaupun Kintamani pun aslinya tidak sedingin Bedugul atau Malang, tetapi destinasinya itu berada di gunung sehingga akan tetap terasa dingin dan Mingyu tidak mau membuat Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman.

“Udah?”

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat, ia lalu memandangi Mingyu yang mulai menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobil HR-V hitam itu dari kursi penumpang. Memperhatikan tiap fitur wajah Mingyu lalu mulai membuka pembicaraan. “Lo tau ngga, Gyu, kalo lo bau jeruk?” Mingyu memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya sambil memasang tampang seperti sedang berpikir selagi matanya terus fokus melihat jalanan. “Itu pujian atau ejekan?”

Dengusan kasar keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. “Pujian lah, emang ada jeruk baunya busuk.”

“Eh, ada ya. Bukan busuk, tapi lebih ke … bikin eneg?” ujar Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. “Stella jeruk tuh, contohnya.” Lanjut Mingyu lalu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo untuk mengecek reaksi pemuda berkacamata itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap sibuk tertawa karena tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Mingyu akan berpikir sejauh itu. “Ngga, bau lo enak. Seger. Gue suka.”

Wonwoo lalu menyalakan audio mobil Mingyu yang terhubung dengan Spotify sang pemilik kendaraan, sudah hampir menjadi kebiasaan Wonwoo untuk mengambil alih kontrol audio tiap mereka berada dalam perjalanan. Mingyu mengaku kalau dirinya hanya mendengarkan lagu saat _mood_ saja, berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang harus memutar _random driving playlist_ yang ia punya setiap berpergian dengan mobil.

“Baunya aja? Orangnya suka, ngga?” pertanyaan bernada jenaka yang dilontarkan Mingyu sontak membuat Wonwoo membalas dengan candaan pula. “Ngga, tuh.”

Tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka sejak kejadian di pantry dapur terjadi, ciuman dadakan itu memang merambat jauh dan membuat mereka berakhir saling melampiaskan nafsu di kamar Mingyu. Hampir tiga jam lamanya bermain dalam tempo yang tidak selalu sama hingga tubuh keduanya lengket oleh keringat dan cairan sisa orgasme. Namun setelah itu, keduanya bersikap biasa, sangat amat biasa seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya. Bagel yang gosong dibuang lalu diganti dengan yang baru oleh Mingyu, dan kembali mereka habiskan hari dengan berbincang tentang diri masing-masing.

Mingyu berdecih pelan lalu tangan kirinya berpindah dari setir ke atas kepala Wonwoo, mengusak surai cokelat itu dengan gemas. “Bau lo kaya hotel.” Wonwoo mendengus malas lalu membalas. “ _No shit, Sherlock._ Gue memanfaatkan fasilitas hotel dengan optimal. _Btw_ , ini masih lama, ‘kan?” pertanyaan Wonwoo hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Mingyu dan gumaman _awas lo ninggal gue tidur_ dengan mata yang tetap menatap lurus ke depan, tangan kirinya sudah kembali memegang setir dan sesekali bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang diputar Wonwoo.

“Lo kok betah jadi bujang sampe umur segini? Emang ngga males ditanyain kapan nikah sama orang-orang?” Jalanan yang mereka lalui tidak terlalu luas dan ramai oleh kendaraan, berbeda jauh dengan jalanan Jakarta yang begitu lebar namun tiap kendaraan tetap harus mengantri menunggu giliran untuk lewat, tapi jika dipikir lagi mungkin karena Mingyu memilih jalan kabupaten yang memang kecil dan lebih sering dilalui kendaraan lintas pulau sehingga tidak ada tanda-tanda kemacetan kota yang membuat otak siapapun berubah suntuk. 

Sembari menunggu jawaban Mingyu yang tak kunjung buka mulut, Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka sebungkus _snack_ yang sempat dibawakan sang pemilik mobil.

“ _Fortunately_ , gue jarang dengerin kata-kata itu karena temen kantor gue pun banyak yang jomblo.” Jawab Mingyu akhirnya setelah melakukan belokan menuju jalan yang lebih luas dari sebelumnya. “Lo sendiri gimana? Katanya temen karyawan lo banyak yang udah nikah.”

Wonwoo mengambil satu biji keripik kentang berbumbu _barbeque_ lalu mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Mingyu dan langsung di terima oleh pemuda itu, sebenarnya Mingyu bisa saja makan dengan tangan kiri namun Wonwoo yakin kalau tipikal manusia _clean-freak_ seperti Mingyu pasti lebih memilih untuk menahan lapar dibanding mengotori tangan dan berujung menyiptakan jejak minyak atau bumbu tabur di beberapa bagian mobilnya. 

“Capek sih makanya gue _blind date_ terus tiap minggu.” Jawab Wonwoo santai, tidak menyangka kalau Mingyu akan memberi respon yang tidak biasa.

“Lo tiap minggu punya _date_?”

Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan lalu kembali menyuapkan _snack_ lain pada mulut Mingyu yang selalu siap mengunyah apapun yang Wonwoo beri seolah itu hal yang biasa mereka lakukan sehari-hari. “Sama kaya lo lah, bedanya gue makan malem dulu terus baru berakhir di apartemen temen date gue. Kalo lo ‘kan, malem ke bar dan paginya udah di hotel.” Penjelasan yang diberikan Wonwoo agaknya terdengar masuk akal di telinga Mingyu namun tetap membuat rasa penasarannya tergelitik untuk rakus memberikan pertanyaan pada rekan liburannya kali ini.

“Tapi, gaada satupun yang nyantol?”

Kali ini Wonwoo menggeleng. “Ada namanya Soonyoung, lucu banget orangnya waktu makan bareng dia, gue ngga berhenti ketawa tapi karena hal itu gue justru lebih pengen temenan sama dia. Terus ada Seungcheol, manis, baik, gentle, bahkan _aftercare_ dia habis kita _sex_ itu bener-bener ngalahin temen kencan gue yang lain tapi sayang orangnya overposesif, dua hari penuh dia spam gue tiap gue _slow respond_ padahal gue sendiri bukan tipe orang yang suka main HP.” Seperti hari sebelumnya, Wonwoo akan bercerita banyak tentang dirinya dan Mingyu setia mendengarkan sambil memberi respon secukupnya. Itu salah satu kelebihan Mingyu yang Wonwoo belum sempat sebutkan, tentang bagaimana pemuda itu selalu pintar membaca suasana dan mengerti posisinya.

“Ngga sama persis kaya gue, sih.” Mingyu membuka suara dan kali ini saatnya Wonwoo yang duduk tenang menanggapi cerita Mingyu. “Gue kadang random kan main sama cewek atau cowok, _depends on my mood_ , dan karena niat awal emang cuma buat muasin nafsu doang, jadi ya, gue ngga terlalu merhatiin sifat dan sikap mereka. Bahkan gue ngga inget nama orang yang gue ajak ngamar itu siapa aja, pokoknya _win-win_ buat kita, terus yaudah selesai.”

“Lo pasti orang yang susah buat masuk ke hubungan serius, ya.” Tebak Wonwoo yang langsung diangguki Mingyu. “ _I’ve rarely told anyone about this_ tapi gue anak _broken home_. Gue sama Abang selalu jadi saksi adu bacot bokap sama nyokap tiap mereka ketemu abis pulang kerja, sampe di titik nyokap gue muak sama semua dan akhirnya milih buat cerai. Entah kenapa hal itu gue inget terus sampe sekarang, gue jadi orang yang ngga suka terikat sama perasaan, _even sometimes the thought of being someone’s one and only scares me so much._ Gue takut nanti malah berakhir jadi kasar dan egois kaya bokap, gue takut gabisa ngebahagiain orang yang gue sayang.”

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak tanpa komando ke arah tangan Mingyu yang bebas dari setir, menggenggam tangan yang terasa dingin itu dengan erat seolah mencoba untuk mengisyaratkan sinyal _you’re doing fine_ pada pemuda itu. “Lo orang baik, Gyu. Lo juga berhak buat bahagia tanpa ngerasain takut setiap saat.” Perkataan singkat itu membuat senyum di wajah Mingyu merekah, ia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat bagaimana Wonwoo terus menatapnya dengan pandangan paling tulus yang pernah Mingyu dapatkan dari seseorang.

_And out of the blue,  
I fell for you._

**//**

Gianyar ternyata penuh dengan warna hijau dan suara tenang sungai yang mengalir, berbeda dengan Seminyak yang selalu ramai dengan manusia dan dentuman musik dari bar yang menyatu dengan deburan ombak pantai. Mingyu tidak berbohong saat ia berkata kalau dirinya akan memperlihatkan sisi lain Bali yang jarang orang ketahui.

Restoran yang mereka datangi mengusung konsep _river club_ yang sangat menyatu dengan keasrian alam Gianyar dengan memanfaatkan air terjun dan suasana tropis hingga membuat siapapun yang masuk ke tempat ini akan terus terkesima dengan pemandangan yang didapat. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kebutuhan panorama hijau bisa saja didapatkan di Canggu yang penuh sawah namun Wonwoo tetap senang walaupun ia harus melewati banyak tangga untuk bisa mencapai tujuan mereka.

“Lo mau makan apa, Won?” tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang terus terpesona tanpa henti dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya. “Pilihin apapun, Gyu. Gue percaya _taste_ lo ngga buruk, kecuali soal _mint choco._ ”

Mingyu terkekeh pelan sembari terus membolak-balikkan halaman buku menu selagi Wonwoo pergi untuk melihat sekeliling, “ _Chicken enchiladas_ satu sama _aglio e olio_ satu. Itu dulu, Mbak.” Begitu pesanannya ditulis dan Mingyu ditinggalkan sendiri dengan buku menu, pemuda itu kemudian sibuk mencari keberadaan Wonwoo yang hilang di antara kerumunan pengunjung.

“Mingyu!”

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Mingyu menoleh, menemukan Wonwoo tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat ayunan besar pinggir tebing. “Mau naik itu?” Mingyu bertanya dengan suara yang cukup lantang dan Wonwoo mengangguk lucu sambil berseru, “Ini lagi nunggu giliran! Fotoin gue dong dari sana!” Mingyu tertawa kecil, mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat lalu mengangkat jempol tangannya untuk memberi kode pada Wonwoo kalau Mingyu akan turuti apapun yang pemuda itu minta.

Sudah hampir tigapuluh menit Wonwoo habiskan untuk menikmati sekeliling restoran dan mengabadikan momen dengan kamera analog yang ia bawa setiap melakukan perjalanan. Sedangkan Mingyu yang sudah terlampau sering ke _river club_ ini hanya memaklumi apa yang Wonwoo lakukan karena saat pertama kali ia datang ke Bali pun ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia selalu memotret semua pemandangan yang ia lihat setiap lima menit sekali karena ada terlalu banyak hal menarik yang tidak ingin ia lewatkan. 

Omong-omong soal Wonwoo, setelah mendengar semua cerita yang dibagi oleh pemuda berkacamata itu, Mingyu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Wonwoo adalah orang yang bebas dan memiliki pikiran luas, dirinya suka mengunjungi tempat-tempat baru bahkan tanpa berbekal apapun, _sailing off without a map_ , katanya; mengutip dari drama yang ia tonton setiap malam lewat televisi kamar hotelnya.

Semua hal yang diucapkan Wonwoo pun selalu terdengar berbobot dan memiliki makna dalam bagi yang mendengarkan, nada suara yang rendah dan lembut itu seolah memberi kalimat sihir yang begitu menenangkan dan susah untuk dilupakan. 

Mingyu merasakan itu di hari pertama mereka bertemu, saat Mingyu bercerita tentang bagaimana klien yang memilih jasanya selalu suka bertingkah seenak mereka tanpa memikirkan jerih payah yang telah dilakukan Mingyu sama sekali dan Wonwoo saat itu menjawab dengan kalimat; _Tapi lo bisa bertahan tuh sampe sekarang? Berarti lo jauh lebih kuat dari cemooh klien yang suka ngga ngotak. Gapapa, namanya juga proses._ Kala itu Mingyu langsung mencatat nama Wonwoo di otaknya dan berencana untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi.

“Lo makan _spaghetti_ doang?” tanya Wonwoo yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

“Gue kenyang tadi lo cekokin jajan mulu.” Mingyu menjawab santai, memindahkan jaket yang sempat ia gunakan tadi saat berangkat ke tempat lain ketika melihat Wonwoo ingin duduk di kursi sampingnya.

“Lo suka keju, ‘kan?” Mingyu bertanya dengan nada memastikan karena makanan yang ia pesankan untuk Wonwoo mengandung banyak jenis keju, itu salah satu menu andalannya setiap ia pergi ke restoran ini. Wonwoo pun mengangguk, menyendokkan sesuap ayam yang dibalut saus enchiladas yang memberi sensasi pedas dan gurih.

“ _I knew I could trust you,_ Gyu. Ini enak.” Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo membuat dada Mingyu membusung penuh rasa bangga, ini bukan kali pertama ia mendapat pujian namun untuk yang ini rasanya berbeda dari semua kalimat afirmasi yang pernah ia dapatkan dari orang lain.

“Ntar malem ke Kudeta, mau?” Mingyu memberi tawaran sambil terus melihat cara Wonwoo menyuapkan makanannya dan mengunyah dengan anggukan kecil. “Besok biar lo istirahat full di hotel sambil packing buat pulang lusa.” Lanjut Mingyu sembari mengambil tisu dan membersihkan ujung bibir Wonwoo yang kotor dengan saos.

Raut wajah Wonwoo menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir yang kentara sebelum akhirnya menjawab tawaran Mingyu dengan senyuman. “Engga, kasian lo pasti capek nyetir seharian. Kalo … ke rumah lo aja boleh ngga? Gue mau makan bagel yang lo buat lagi, hehe.”

Dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum, mana mungkin dirinya bisa menolak permintaan Wonwoo.

“Kalo gitu nanti mampir papaya dulu, gue beli bahan masak sekalian.”

“Siap, chef.”

Tawa Wonwoo hari itu … ingin sekali Mingyu simpan selamanya dalam kotak memorinya.

**//**

_Something about what love means to me  
Maybe it’s just circumstance or general compatibility_

“Katanya gapernah _dating_ tapi hafal banget lagu Bruno Major.” Wonwoo berceletuk kala audio mobil Mingyu memutarkan salah satu lagu dari playlist yang dipilih Wonwoo secara acak. “Ini tuh lagu buat _lovebirds_ banget ngga sih, sangat amat ngga cocok diputer buat bujang lapuk kaya kita.” Pernyataan random Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tertawa. “Kita belom tua banget tau, masih awal kepala tiga.”

Wonwoo menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang dan menutup mata, merasakan kantuk tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya. “Mingyu …” gumam Wonwoo dengan suara pelan dan hanya Mingyu balas deheman panjang.

“Nyokap gue nyuruh gue nikah sebelum gue nginjek umur tigapuluh lima.” Ucapan yang Wonwoo keluarkan saat ini terdengar lebih seperti igauan namun Mingyu yakin kalau apapun yang diucapkan pemuda itu juga bukan hanya omong kosong belaka. “Katanya, terserah cewek atau cowok, yang penting dia mau liat pernikahan gue dulu sebelum dia meninggal. Makanya gue selalu ngeiyain setiap ajakan _blind date_ konyol itu.”

Mingyu terdiam, mengikuti arah perbincangan Wonwoo yang sulit untuk ia tanggapi.

“Gue ‘kan mau nikah sama orang yang gue sayang, ya.”

_I don’t know who you are  
But I’ll save you a seat_

“Dan gue ngga punya orang yang gue sayang.” Wonwoo membuka mulut kembali, matanya tetap tertutup dan kini ia terlihat seperti sedang mencari posisi paling enak untuk tidur di mobil Mingyu yang terus melaju dengan kecepatan standar. “Tapi boleh ngga sih …”

_So here’s to you  
The most beautiful thing that I have never seen_

“Kalo gue sayang sama lo?”

Mingyu tidak menjawab apapun hingga suara gumaman itu berubah menjadi dengkuran halus.

**//**

“ _Boarding pass_ udah?”

Wonwoo mengangguk, menunjukkan selembar tiket pesawat yang ia pesan dua hari lalu.

“Gaada barang yang ketinggalan di hotel, ‘kan?”

Dan Wonwoo kembali mengangguk, menepuk koper dan tas yang tergantung di punggungnya seolah meyakinkan Mingyu jika tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Barulah senyuman yang selalu Wonwoo suka itu kembali terpatri di wajah Mingyu. “Yaudah sana buruan _check-in_ , sejam lagi _flight_ lo.” Ucap Mingyu sambil merapihkan helaian rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan tersapu angin.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Wonwoo mengangguk, ia mengangkat handle kopernya lalu melambaikan tangan sebentar kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan santai menuju terminal keberangkatan domestik. Namun belum sampai lima menit ia berjalan, langkahnya sontak berhenti saat ia merasakan seseorang secara mendadak menahan tangannya, ia menoleh secara otomatis dan menemukan Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

“Nanti di Jakarta … gue boleh ketemu lo lagi?”

“ _Of course!_ Lo tinggal bilang aja kalo udah balik, nanti gantian gue yang ngasih tau tempat tersembunyi di Jakarta.” Wonwoo berkata dengan nada penuh semangat, sepenuhnya percaya diri kalau ia akan berhasil membuat Mingyu terpukau dengan pilihannya. “Emang lo ngajak gue kemana?” Mingyu kembali bertanya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan pada bahu Wonwoo yang cukup lebar.

“TMII.”

Tawa Mingyu seketika mengudara dan itu membuat Wonwoo kembali tersenyum lebar. “Nah gitu dong ketawa, dari kemaren muka lo keliatan stress banget, kaya lagi banyak pikiran.” Dan perkataan Wonwoo barusan membuat Mingyu melangkah ke depan untuk meraih tubuh Wonwoo dan memberi pelukan erat.

“Gue sayang sama lo.”

Wonwoo terbungkam, tangannya yang berniat membalas pelukan Mingyu sontak menggantung di udara. Ia kini dapat merasakan degup jantung yang ritmenya berubah cepat seketika.

“Tapi gue mau nembak lo secara _proper_ , ngga disaat kaya gini. Untuk sekarang, gue cuma mau lo tau kalo gue sayang sama lo.”

Masih belum ada reaksi dari Wonwoo, semuanya terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba hingga otaknya pun ikut tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. “Mingyu…? Serius?” hanya itu yang Wonwoo keluarkan setelah hening lama menyelimuti keduanya.

Mingyu melepas pelukan mereka, memberanikan diri menatap wajah Wonwoo yang belakangan ini selalu hadir dalam pikirannya tiap saat. Anggukan penuh rasa yakin yang Mingyu berikan sebagai jawaban membuat senyum Wonwoo kembali merekah.

“Ini bukan karena omongan gue di mobil waktu itu ‘kan?” Alis Wonwoo terangkat saat menanyakan hal tersebut, dan Mingyu pun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. “Lo ngga ngigau waktu itu?” Wonwoo tertawa, begitu lepas dan itu turut membuat Mingyu tersenyum kecil tanpa alasan. “Gue emang ngantuk tapi bukan berarti gue ngga sadar sama apa yang gue omongin. Jadi, lo beneran mikirin omongan gue waktu itu, ya?”

Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya canggung sebelum mengangguk kaku. “Semaleman gue ngga tidur buat mikirin ini, _but we only regret the changes we didn’t take, right? And I don’t want to regret a thing_ , gue mau coba jadi orang terbaik buat lo berpulang, Won.”

“ _Cute._ Gue juga mau jadi tempat paling aman buat lo berlindung. Jadi, kita impas, ya?” Wonwoo lalu mengecup bibir Mingyu kilat tanpa pikir dua kali, tersenyum penuh rasa lega saat melihat wajah Mingyu yang memerah malu. “Sampai ketemu di Jakarta, Gyu. Udah siap ngga mampir ke rumah buat ketemu Mama?”

“Izin buat adopsi anak kucingnya ya? Siap banget.”

“Ngaco!”

Mingyu yang selalu tertawa akan semua ucapan Wonwoo,

Wonwoo yang selalu senang dengan semua pilihan Mingyu.

“Bye! _See you on Jakarta_ , Won.”

Pada akhirnya, 

Akan ada titik di mana semua akan menemukan rumahnya masing-masing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first fict on ao3 so idk if i did a good job or not but please bare with it xx
> 
> anyway hmu on twitter or curiouscat ! thankyou ily <3


End file.
